


After the Sirens (Sublime)

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: All by Myself: A Doctorcest Storyline [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Study, Doctorcest, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Happy Sex, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-cest, Swearing, doctorbation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the Sirens of Time have been defeated, the Seventh Doctor invites his Sixth and Fifth selves to his TARDIS for a spot of tea. However, the youngsters see a golden opportunity to celebrate in much wilder ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Sirens (Sublime)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place immediately after the Big Finish audio adventure The Sirens of Time (the first scene of this is the last scene of the audio, rewritten by me). Its part of my AU continuity, and alludes to my other fic The Whims, which features a very young Seven. For Seven and Six, Toy With Me (Small Victories) takes place before this one. Enjoy!

  
Only cicadas chirped in the still, eerie swamp as the Time Lords materialized. The Sixth Doctor, with his tentative past and future at his sides, was the first to speak.  
  
”Where are we?”  
  
”I don’t recognize it,” the Fifth Doctor muttered.  
  
”Never did find out the planet’s name,” said the Seventh Doctor. ”The Temperon’s returned us to the point of the first significant deviation from the established Velician history. It’s where I met Elenia.”  
  
” _Help, help… Please, somebody… Help…_ ”  
  
”That's her. She’s being sucked into the quicksand…”  
  
”You know you mustn’t go to her, don’t you?” the Fifth warned, determined to distract his distressed oldest self from the Siren’s cries.  
  
”Yes…”  
  
”The Sirens of Time giving it one last try.” The Sixth’s laugh was a little too shaky to be mocking. ”Oh, you’ve got to admire their… determination!”  
  
”So,” the youngest said when they’d gotten further away, ”the Temperon succeeded.”  
  
While his voice was soft, the oldest gripped the handle of his umbrella tighter. ”But at what cost… Eternal struggle, eternal torment?”  
  
”A price it was prepared to pay,” said their median. The Doctor recognized the gentle but rousing quality of his voice.  
  
”I wish I could be so certain.” Their past self wasn’t yet able to take comfort in such pride over others. Or at least not in this situation.  
  
Someone cackling and thrashing through the wilderness interrupted the three Doctors.  
  
”Gooot it. Hehe!”  
  
The hag held up an unidentifiable lump of animal. While his pasts mirrored her surprise at them being there, the Doctor glowered at her.  
  
”Who are _you_?” she squawked.  
  
”Who, us? Oh, my friends and I were never here…” Suave, the curly blond cast the other two a glance. ”Were we?”  
  
They hummed, avoiding her eyes. The old crone gave them a dismissive snort, and trampled onwards through the swamp.  
  
”Charming woman,” the Seventh said, scowling. ”Treacherous, unhygienic and probably very stupid!”  
  
”Yes, the universe can be a horrible place sometimes,” snapped the Fifth, turning to the buccaneer, ”can’t it, _Doctor_?”  
  
”Do I detect a hint of criticism, Doctor?” Six retorted. ”Are you saying that if you had the gun in your hand, you wouldn’t have done the same thing?”  
  
”I don’t know! I suppose no one ever does know, until they’re faced with a decision and the power to make a difference…!” Five’s voice deflated in realization.  
  
Seven stepped between them, with a light hand on each of their chests. ”Do you know talking to yourself is often thought to be the first sign of madness?”  
  
Six’s angry face fell, and he chuckled.  
  
”Yes. But a little madness _helps_ , don’t you think?”   
Blushing, Five only mumbled.  
  
”Come on.” The oldest began leading them through the swamp. ”If we can find my TARDIS I’m sure I can open an interface back to your relative time streams.”  
  
”Very kind of you, Doctor,” Five said.  
  
”Much appreciated, Doctor,” Six said.  
  
”Don’t mention it, Doctor,” Seven said for the second time today.  
  
Even as the three of the same Time Lord left her behind, the Siren’s voice wailed on. A deception in the dark. Still calling, still begging for a kind soul.  
  
” _Help... Please, somebody... Help…_ "  
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  
The Seventh shut the TARDIS door. He was about to walk up to the console, but the others had already prepared, and the pull of a lever launched the ship into the Vortex. The blonds looked up at him, and attempted innocent smiles. Seven exhaled, and smiled back. Perhaps they deserved a break.  
  
”Well… we’ve saved Gallifrey,” the cricketeer said.  
  
”And the universe,” the buccaneer added.  
  
”Yet again,” the chess master finished.  
  
Without announcement, he took off into the corridor opposite the door. His past selves followed, flanking him like the tall bodyguards of a little old president.  
  
”Before I take you boys home, would any of you be interested in some tea?”  
  
”’Boys’?” Five made a grimace.  
  
”After that taxing business?” Six said. ”You know I am.”  
  
”Yes, me too.” Five stuffed his hat in a pocket and ran a hand through his hair. ”Though I must hurry back to Tegan and Turlough.”  
  
”I was– you’ll only have been gone for one minute and four seconds when we send you back to them, Doctor,” said Seven.  
  
”Barely enough for them to panic,” Six reassured.  
  
”Although definitely enough time for Tegan to scold me over having to leave the TARDIS rocking in the waves.” Five sighed. ”Rightfully, mind you.”  
  
Six reached behind Seven to pat his previous arm.  
  
”Not to worry, you’ll sort it out quickly,” Seven said, as they reached the lounge room. A sofa and some armchairs stood in front of a fireplace, which the TARDIS lit up as they entered. Seven headed for the kitchen island in a corner.  
  
”Have a seat, gentlemen.”  
  
”Gladly, dear.” Six winked and lead their past along.  
  
While he put the kettle on and prepared the tray, the Doctor eyed his blond selves in the sofa. The buccaneer was already comfortable, arms spread over the back support, while the cricketer hesitated to relax. He put his broken leg from earlier up over the other to inspect it.  
  
Occasionally, the Seventh felt the Fifth glancing at him. The older remembered being him; how Six had seemed somewhat on the flirty side with their future. They’d worked together quite smoothly today, with no disagreement more serious than some quips about each other's looks. Then again, it was nothing compared to how Six bickered with and came onto Five himself. If they resembled an old married couple – not that Five had the guts to say that out loud – Seven and Six acted like divorcees that ran into each often enough to become friends again. Never mind the sexual tension from earlier age.  
  
Well, now that he was that future, the Doctor would indeed call it the occasional affair between old flames. Trying to keep it casual. Since their incarnations together weren’t suited for any grand romance. Or at least Seven wasn’t. If anything, his few romantics with himself were subtle; quiet and soft-hearted.  
  
He sighed. When all three were in the room, it was hard not to reflect. Eventually, his Sixth would grow to… dislike him, to say the least. Furious with his methods, fearful of what he would become. Five and Six weren’t the only ones who met out of order.  
  
(It wouldn’t take long now before Six runs into a younger and ruthless Seventh: the true chess master. It won’t take him long to regenerate, still despairing over what he's seen. To turn around and blame his future for showing up at all, for comforting himself, for breaking the First Law. And he will have rows with Eight, whom he has loved so much, but he'll soften just a bit for their Second. And he’ll meet a very old Six again, when _he_ is the chess master. He’ll soften even more – let Eight and all of this back into his life. Again, he’s going to meet a middle-aged Six, when he’s become worn and lonely.  
  
For him, it’ll be a rekindling. For Six, it’s a happy fling waiting to end in disaster.  
  
And then, he'll end up standing here in the kitchen.  
  
…I’m standing here in the kitchen. I am the Doctor.)  
  
Try not to think about it. For the Seventh, all of that was over. This little afterparty of their adventure was simply a nice time.  
  
Seven added milk and plenty of sugar, and carried the tray to the coffee table. He sunk into an armchair to the left of the sofa.  
  
”Thank you.” Five took a cup without looking, still examining his leg.  
  
”Ooh, perfect,” Six said after taking a sip. ”Just how I like it.”  
  
Seven winked at him.  
  
The three Doctors drank to the sound of the crackling fire, enjoying the peace and quiet. After he’d put his cup away, even the cricketeer kicked back. The flames danced on; glowing brighter, as every other light in the room slowly dimmed. Was it the old girl doing that? Why?  
  
The Seventh felt another twinge of memory. He nearly rolled his eyes and groaned, but waited for Six to realize the whim as well. Or simply to get the idea – it’s always a bit iffy how these things work.  
  
”How are you, my pretty? I trust you shall be alright?”  
  
”I think so.” The youngest sighed. ”I’m a little shaken, but no matter.”  
  
”Well…”  
  
The Doctor cast them a look. Six had his arm around Five, who was letting him caress his side. Seven raised an eyebrow when the proud voice turned into a purr:  
  
”Perhaps something to sooth you would be in order…”  
  
”Doctor,” the cricketer whispered. ”Not in front of… I mean… Oh.”  
  
Seven tsk’ed. ”Youngsters.” And he rolled his eyes to no one’s amusement, as his other selves started snogging.  
  
Being both’s future, he knew the ins and outs of his previous self’s technique here. Some lingering kisses. Some nipping at the lips. Some running his fingers over his neck and inside his collar. Some light tugging on his hair… It didn’t take long for Six to tease Five past the shy, gasping stage and have him mewling in his arms. Six unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his blushing chest as he went. The clothes were slipped off Five’s shoulders and pulled apart, framing his torso in white creases. The suspenders were kept as they were, not quite covering his stiff nipples.  
  
”We shouldn’t,” the young Time Lord said, as he unbuttoned his next incarnation’s flowery waistcoat. ”We’ve been together long enough.” Opened his shirt, revealing a broad chest covered in golden curls.  
  
As if you care, Seven thought. He smirked when the larger man pushed the coy one onto his back, head on the armrest nearest their one-man audience. Play along then, Sixie, he likes it that way.  
  
Six laid a hand around his arched neck. ”After saving Gallifrey for them, I don’t think they have any right to complain about us breaking the First Law a little longer.” Dragged it along his chest, his stomach. ”Self-care is important.” Down his trousers to free his erection. ”And someone has to tend to you, after all we went through.”  
  
Five gasped and squirmed a little, bucking into Six stroking him. ”If this is what you call ’tending to’ me, I wouldn’t show the Time Lords your first aid-kit…”  
  
”Clever boy, behave yourself.” Still stroking him, Six moved down between his legs, and took his previous cock in his mouth.  
  
_Clap. Clap. Clap._  
  
The Doctor lowered his hands. His past selves looked up, as if startled that he was still in the room. The older winked and went right back to the oral treatment, while the younger blushed redder and bit back a gasp.  
  
”What a show. Such suspense,” Seven insisted, waggling his fingers. ”For a while there, I really believed you wouldn’t go through with it, Fivey.”  
  
”Shut your mouth,” the blond grumbled, then arched his back: ”Ah!”  
  
”See, that’s sort of endearing,” Seven went on. ”That it’s part of the play.”  
  
He leaned over the armrest to get a better look at the Fifth. He found it interesting that he wasn’t drawn to his various faces in the same ways he used to be. (The Second had perhaps been the exception, in the Seventh’s early years.) The pretty Fifth’s features twisting in bashful pleasure – that would’ve had him wet and hard in seconds before. Now? Well… He was still pretty. But, the Doctor wondered, what about if he…?  
  
He lowered his head closer, and kissed himself. Very gently, with open lips and a careful tongue. The youngest was taken aback, but returned it with the same soft exploration. And because it felt nice and calming to both, they kept kissing. Because Seven knew Five liked that, he snuck a hand in his soft blonde hair to tug on it, making his past groan into his mouth.  
  
The Doctor only stopped when the Sixth got too rough down there and had the youngest crying out.  
  
”Having fun, gentlemen?” Six said, lips against the head of Five’s twitching length.  
  
”Only exchanging pleasantries, I’m afraid,” Seven snarked.  
  
”Uuhhh…” Five bucked his hips again. ”Please, Doctor…”  
  
”Very well, you slut,” Six smiled. Gently, he licked his younger self back into relaxation.  
  
Seven leaned back in the armchair, quite pleased with the power the Sixth held over their Fifth. It was that that was most fun to study. As for himself, the physical touch had done something to arouse him. Maybe because it made him part of the show, connected him to their pleasure. Perhaps his body believed it had to look and feel the part.  
  
Six asked Five: ”Do you remember what sex with Seven was like in our Second incarnation?”  
  
”Now that you mention it, mmh, it’s kind of hazy. We didn't have physical sex that often, ohh… certainly not as o-often as mental…” Five opened his eyes. ”Must be on purpose, or it was just so long ago, but I can’t fully recall his, uh… _looks_.”  
  
”Oh yes, Seven has some _sizable_ equipment,” Six said, nonchalantly – to think that was even possible – nonchalantly licking away at Five’s length. ”Shame that he hardly ever uses it.”  
  
Five gaped in disbelief at the Time Lord beside him. His eyes traveled to the little man’s crotch and his face turned red. ”You… have a… large…?”  
  
”Cock, yes,” sighed Seven. ”Nearly as big as Six. Though I can’t see why that should matter in the grand scheme of things.”  
  
”Don’t play naive, Spoons,” said Six. ”You remember what it was like to be as young, hot and oh-so bothered as our little cricket boy.”  
  
”I’m not that young,” Five said thickly, trying to stare a hole in the oldest Doctor’s trousers. ”It’s just my body that’s… hormonal.”  
  
”Mmm-hm?” Six swallowed Five down, making him groan out loud.  
  
”Really, why should it matter?” Seven asked Six, as if their younger self wasn’t writhing between them. ”He has you. Seems like that’d be enough for the night. I’m quite content watching.”  
  
The buccaneer let go with one last lick, and crawled closer to straddle his past while he spoke to his future.  
  
”Because of the opportunity, of course. Are you not intrigued to feel what it’s like? The three of our particular incarnations do not often congregate as is, and lively little Fivey would perhaps delight in some double penetration – wouldn’t you, my tart?”  
  
Seven recalled looking up at their faces from where Five laid; the blonde one smug and the dark one politely curious. He held back a smirk when the youngest nodded, chest heaving.  
  
”Yes – Yes, please! If you don’t mind…”  
  
Seven leaned his chin on his hand, never breaking eye contact with the dilated pupils of his Fifth. ”I suppose I could… give it a shot.”  
  
”Don’t worry.” Six kissed his next cheek with the smuggest expression yet. ”I’ll do the work.”  
  
And that was how the Seventh ended up naked on his back, with the Fifth above him on his knees and hands, watching the younger bite his lip and moan while the Sixth prepared them. Naturally, Six carried lube in his pockets. Usually, Five’s body was accustomed enough to not need it for one of himself, their genitals being self-lubricating and all. But he still liked being fingered. And however masochistic Five could be, this act demanded lube.  
  
The Doctor sighed. Six’s slicked fingers rubbed circles across his erection, triggering the natural lubrication from the head. The hand swiped off some wetness and spread it over his length. It was warm, and astoundingly relaxing. He groaned before he could stop himself, and again when Five lowered his hips and he slunk in.  
  
”S-Seven… Oh, that’s… quite lovely…”  
  
”I must admit,” the oldest muttered, caressing the thighs on top of him, ”it is…”  
  
”Ride him,” his previous self said from behind their younger. Seven knew he was groping him, saw Five’s head pulled back by his hair. ”Undulate your hips. Let me watch you.”  
  
The submissive Doctor obeyed, leaning back, angling the thickness inside him. Seven gripped his rolling hips and thrust up, to find out whether –  
  
”Aah- _haah_!”  
  
– Five wanted to cry out. Indeed.  
  
”Ohh, now…” Six let out, so husky that it could’ve been a snarl. ”Now, that is a show…”  
  
Seven made his own little noises as Six’s hand fondled him, cupped him in warmth. The slicked fingers slipped between Five’s cheeks… he could feel them brushing against while he thrusted, as they snuck in, pulling the rim.  
  
Both the oldest and youngest whimpered, caught each other’s eye, and exchanged sheepish smiles while shaking their heads. Their final partner positioned. Seven swallowed, aware that the head pressing against was wider than the one already inside. The finger holding Five open let go.  
  
”Doctor,” Seven said. ”I’m not sure that it’s gonna f-fit…!” He threw his head back. ”Aoh!”  
  
Six moaned. ” _There_ we are…”  
  
Five was stiff as a board. His whole body trembled. Only the older’s arm around his midriff held him upright, and the oldest’s hands kept him down.  
  
”Alright?” Six breathed.  
  
Seven pinched his thigh. ”Doctor?”  
  
The Fifth's voice came out low, ragged:  
  
”M-move, damn you. In. Move. In.”  
  
Slowly, Six pushed forward. Slotted in alongside himself, crammed tight, balls rested on top of Seven’s. With a grunt like an animal, Five tipped forward and steadied on his hands again.  
  
The Doctor’s head felt light. Every twitch of the muscle was a surge of sensation, chills up his spine. They floated in and out of Contact, settling somewhere where they could share each body’s pleasure. He stammered and whined when all the muscles strangling his cocks moved… As the position didn’t allow for much, the penetrated one could only bounce a little, stir his hips around. But, clearly, that was enough for all three to lose themselves in illegal carnality.  
  
He let his oldest fingers drum along skin until they took ahold of the youngest’s erection. That spot of stroking demolished the cricketer’s last restraints, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, pressing down even further. The buccaneer sunk his teeth into his shoulder, groaning, clutching him like they’d all fall apart if he didn’t, trying to thrust, the friction immense –  
  
”So – thick,” the penetrated panted. ”So – _full_ …!”  
  
The oldest’s mental walls were weakening by the second; actually bending, ever so slightly, under the weight of joy and lust. Wait, no, something might trickle out. Memories, too old and disastrous, and if the chess master didn’t stop it they’d all–  
  
The Doctor, just the Seventh, ripped his mind free from himselves. Too much. Too…  
  
Part overwhelmed with the sensations, part fascinated by what he was witnessing, he kept stroking, watching what he could only describe as lewd bliss. The ecstasy burst out of Five over and over, semen drizzling over Seven’s hand. Six babbled phrases like _my darling_ and _so good_ in more languages than Seven could remember knowing in this hazy state.  
  
(Endless variations of this scene flashed by his vision from ages ago. He’d been like this before, with different bodies’ different desires. In particular, the combination of Four pounding into Five as he saw it from Six’s perspective was the most common. Quite a bit of Five on top of Eight from Four’s view, Eight on top of Six from Five’s as well…)  
  
Before he knew it was happening, desperate heat rippled though his nerves. The Seventh’s own climax stole him away from the universe for a slow, sublime minute. When he came back, those hips had been hoisted off to free him.  
  
”Seven looks so adorable when he comes, doesn’t he…” A proud voice chuckled.  
  
”Thank you,” gasped another, ragged one. ”Thank you.” It’s owner kissed his lips, then took his hand to lick it clean, with help from the one behind. Then they dropped the oldest out of it entirely. The cricketer loomed above on his knees and hands, now suckling the buccaneer’s fingers.  
  
Exhausted and, for once, at peace, the Doctor let them keep at it. In the end and in whichever way, he was happy that they had each other to rely on.  
  
He was jostled out of a short slumber when Six roared out one last climax. Thankfully, those two had the decency to fall to the other end of the sofa. After a stretch and yawn, the Seventh Doctor crawled over to the panting pair.  
  
”Room for one more, lovebirds?” he chirped, trilling the Rs a little extra.  
  
”Yes,” the Sixth said, eyes closed, pompous as ever. ”Here. Sleep.”  
  
”Mmm…” the Fifth mumbled while the little man snuggled in between them. ”Someone pet my hair…”  
  
”Give us a rest,” his futures muttered in chorus. 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=57749>


End file.
